Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to a controller for a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are storage devices made of semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (Inp). Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile and non-volatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices generally lose stored data when powered off. Examples of volatile memory devices include Static RAM (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM) and Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Non-volatile memory devices retain stored data regardless of power on/off conditions. Examples of non-volatile memory devices include Read Only Memory (ROM), Mask ROM (MROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM) and Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). Flash memory devices may be classified into NORand NAND type depending upon the type of logic gate employed.